bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Laura's Animal Babysitting Service/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Laura's Animal Babysitting Service. Transcript (Scene opens to Pa Grape's store, as the camera pans past, before Rooney hops past while pulling Ichabeezer who is in a dumpster.) Rooney: (barking) Ichabeezer: (screaming) (Rooney stops, but the dumpster continues sliding, which stretches out Rooney's leash, before Ichabeezer lands next to Rooney again.) Ichabeezer: Rooney, you gotta stop dragging me around in that thing! (Ichabeezer becomes right-side up again before noticing a fence in front of him and Rooney.) Ichabeezer: What's going on here? (Ichabeezer and Rooney inspect the fence.) Ichabeezer: Does someone else in this town love keeping people off their lawn as much as I do? Laura: (pops up abruptly) No! I started an animal babysitting service! Look! Ichabeezer: Cherry Cat, Dust Bunny, lobster, guppy, Buffalorange, and a Larry?! Laura: Larry's my assistant. He loves animals! (Larry picks up Mrs. Fuzzyface.) Larry: I sure do! When I look deep into their eyes, I feel a connection and just know, we're both thinking about food! (Mrs. Fuzzyface tries to free herself from Larry's grip.) Laura: Would you like to drop Rooney off for the day, Ichabeezer? Ichabeezer: A day without Rooney would be nice to lose the constant fear of being dragged around in that dumpster. Take him away! (Ichabeezer gives Rooney to Laura then leaves.) Laura: Say goodbye to Ichy-Wicky, Rooney! Rooney: (whimpers) Larry: I'll put him with the rest. Laura: No, Larry! Dogs always attack cats! Rooney: (growling) Mrs. Fuzzyface: (screeches) Larry: Ah! I really should have seen this coming, huh?! (screaming) (Laura catches Mrs. Fuzzyface.) Laura: Shh-shh. There, there, you crazy monster cat. Mrs. Fuzzyface: (purring) Laura: Larry, how can I rely on your help when all you do is cause me more work? (Laura throws Rooney aside and picks up Danny, but he suddenly has a reaction.) Larry: (sneezes) (The sneeze propels Larry backwards into the side of the fence, while Danny hops past him.) Larry: (congested) Is now not the best time to mention that I'm all.. (sneezes) allergic to Dust Bunnies? Laura: What did I get myself into? (comes up to Larry) Larry... Larry: (congested) Yeah? Laura: Buddy, pal. Larry: (congested) Yeah? Yeah? Laura: I can't thank you enough for trying to help, but I don't think is gonna work. I'll do this on my own from now on. Larry: (congested) Are you sure? This is a lot of work. You might miss me while I'm gone. Laura: Oh, no worries! I'm old enough to do it all by myself! Larry: (congested) Time for an allergy shot right at... ah... ah... (sneezes) the doctor's office. (leaves) (Scene switches to Ichabeezer happily carrying two ice cream cones.) Ichabeezer: You like some ice cream, Ichabeezer, that hasn't been drooled or nibbled on? Why, yes, I would, Ichabeezer, thank you very much! (Ichabeezer takes a lick from one cone.) Ichabeezer: Here you go, Rooney! (Ichabeezer tosses the other cone before it lands on Madame Blueberry as she passes by.) Ichabeezer: Oh, sorry. (chuckling) I thought you were my dog. (Madame Blueberry becomes offended at what Ichabeezer said. Scene switches to back with Laura and the animals, as Laura enters the pen while carrying a vacuum cleaner.) Laura: Time to get to work! Feed the Dust Bunny. (Laura points the vacuum nozzle at Danny with the vacuum set in reverse as it shoots dust at Danny as he eats the dust being fed to him. Laura pushes Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl.) Laura: Get a clean bowl for the guppy. Come back here, little fella! (Laura picks up the fish bowl then slams it down hard, sending Happy Sunshine Bubbles flying while Laura puts the water in the clean bowl, before Happy Sunshine Bubbles lands in the bowl after that, while Happy Sunshine Bubbles is dizzy.) Laura: I am getting so much done! I've even given the Buffalorange three makeovers! (Cut to Robert with several bows all over him, which he does not look happy about.) Laura: I knew I didn't need any help. I got this all under control. (Laura sets the fishbowl down and leaves, but as soon as she leaves, Happy Sunshine Bubbles starts pushing against the wall of her fishbowl then jumps over the fence and still pushes on her fishbowl, while Bob passes by.) Bob: Good afternoon, runaway guppy. (becomes surprised) Wait, what? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles pushes her fishbowl towards Granny Asparagus, pushing it whichever way Granny Asparagus goes.) Granny: Hey! I'm leisurely strolling here! (Happy Sunshine Bubbles now pushes the fishbowl up to the town fountain, unscrews the top off her fishbowl, then jumps into the fountain for a swim. Happy Sunshine Bubbles faces the viewers after that.) Happy Sunshine Bubbles: Shh! (laughing) (Happy Sunshine Bubbles jumps underwater. Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, where a corn boy is riding in a rocket-shaped kiddie ride.) Corn Boy: I'm going to the moon! Ichabeezer: Is it my turn? Is it my turn? (groans) Hey, look! There's... a distraction! Pea Boy: A distraction? It could be anything! (leaves) Broccoli Boy: I love distractions! (The kids leave, giving Ichabeezer a chance to approach the rocket kiddie ride, before he gets in.) Ichabeezer: Wa-hoo! (The kiddie ride starts up.) Ichabeezer: We're going to the moon, Rooney! (The kiddie ride stops after that.) Ichabeezer: Ah, never mind. The moon's a lonely place. (Scene switches to back with Laura and the pets, where Rooney is yelping because the lobster is clamped to his nose, but Laura picks up Rooney and the lobster and pulls the lobster off Rooney's nose before Rooney runs off.) Laura: Hey, where'd the guppy go? He was just here. (picking up Mrs. Fuzzyface) Mrs. Fuzzyface: (meowing) (Laura puts Mrs. Fuzzyface back down and approaches Robert.) Laura: No! No! No! Everything was going so well! (panting) Okay, I need to go look for him! Can I count on all of you to behave yourselves and not do anything crazy? (The pets do not answer.) Laura: I'll take that as a yes! I'll be right back! (Laura leaves the pen to go look for Happy Sunshine Bubbles. As soon as Laura leaves, Rooney and Danny look at each other, the lobster rears up, and Robert charges and breaks the fence. Danny spins around in a whirlwind of dust, while the lobster gallops off, and Rooney and Mrs. Fuzzyface face off against each other, though Mrs. Fuzzyface scares Rooney and starts chasing after him, leaving the pen as well. Scene switches to Laura now carrying Happy Sunshine Bubbles in her fishbowl again.) Laura: Why were you hiding in the fountain? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles holds up a penny that she found in the fountain. Laura can only glance disapprovingly at the viewers, but still continues carrying the fishbowl, hopping past Pa Grape's store. However, a crash is suddenly heard, which surprised Laura.) Laura: What was that? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles can only shrug.) Laura: Please don't be animals! Please don't be animals! Please don't be animals! (Laura enters the store.) Laura: And it's animals. (Camera whip pans to the store now a mess, while Mrs. Fuzzyface still chases after Rooney through the store, on top of the shelves, and around Pa Grape. Rooney jumps into a shopping cart while Mrs. Fuzzyface jumps on top of Laura's head, Rooney using a broom to control the shopping cart as Mrs. Fuzzyface chases after the shopping cart all over the store. This time, Rooney brings the shopping cart to a stop, then turns it around to face Mrs. Fuzzyface, which surprises her, before Rooney uses the broom to knock over some stuff, sending Mrs. Fuzzyface flying. Rooney still rides the shopping cart, until Mrs. Fuzzyface lands on the shopping cart with Rooney, at the same time that the broom that Rooney is holding gets caught on the bottom of the train tracks, which causes Rooney to fall off the shopping cart. The shopping cart then rolls towards the lobster tank, much to Mrs. Fuzzyface's horror, then crashes off-screen, while Rooney snickers at Mrs. Fuzzyface's misfortune. Laura angrily approaches Rooney after that.) Laura: Alright, alright! What do you think this is? A cartoon? (Mrs. Fuzzyface comes up from under the lobster tank's boards, which Rooney is scared by, then runs away again. Pa then approaches Laura.) Pa: These two belong to you? Laura: Pa, I'm so sorry! I thought I had everything under control! But all the animals got loose! Pa: Where's Larry? I thought he was helping you. Laura: He was! I... I told him I didn't want his help. But now I'm not so sure that was a good idea. Pa: When your friends are around, it's easy to take them for granted. But once they're gone, that's when we see how valuable they really are. (Something crashes off-screen.) Pa: Like that vase Rooney just broke. Now I see how valuable it was. (Another crash is heard after that.) Pa: And those antique mugs. (Another crash.) Pa: And that priceless crystal chandelier. Laura: But I really thought I could do it on my own. Pa: You know, everyone needs a little help now and again. Even grown-ups like me. Just be thankful when help comes your way. (Mrs. Fuzzyface still chases after Rooney, running up to a shelf with cans of dog food as Mrs. Fuzzyface repeatedly runs into them, while Rooney stands off to the side and snickers at Mrs. Fuzzyface's misfortune.) Laura: Thanks, Pa. Aren't you mad this is happening to your store? Pa: Eh, this happens every episode. (Rooney and Mrs. Fuzzyface run past Pa again.) Pa: Kinda used to it. Laura: I'll take care of these two. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion, where Ichabeezer is riding his segway down the stairway.) Ichabeezer: Whoa-whoa-whoa! Whoa! (laughing) Whoo! Oh boy! Whoa! (laughing) (Ichabeezer suddenly stops when he sees that he's on the ceiling, before falling 'up' to the floor, just as the camera turns right-side up again.) Ichabeezer: Whoo! Ho-ho boy! (sighs sadly) This just doesn't feel the same. (The sound of panpipe music is suddenly heard, so Ichabeezer goes to the window to see Bacon Bill standing on Ichabeezer's lawn while playing the panpipes.) Ichabeezer: Get off my- Oh, what's the point? Without Rooney, who's going to chase him away? And who will bring me my slippers in his teeth? (Ichabeezer carries his slippers in his mouth then drops them before he starts panting like a dog.) Ichabeezer: And who's going to eat up the newspapers once I'm done reading them? (Ichabeezer tries chewing on a newspaper but spits it out.) Ichabeezer: (spits) Yuck! Well, who's gonna howl me to sleep each night with their soulful canine tones? (howling) It's just not the same! I miss my little Roon-Roon! (Scene switches to back in town, with the pets still causing mayhem, the lobster clamped to the carrot man's head, Happy Sunshine Bubbles chasing after another carrot man, and Rooney and Mrs. Fuzzyface running through town with Laura chasing after them.) Laura: Oh no! There's animals everywhere! And that's a bad thing! I didn't even know that was possible. (Robert is standing in the middle of the road, when a car stops in front of it and beeps the horn, scaring Robert into running through town. Jimmy and Jerry are crossing the road.) Jimmy: (screams) Jerry: Deer in headlights! Jimmy: Let's get out of here! (Jimmy and Jerry quickly get into their car, but Robert lifts up the back of the car with his head and throws the car with Jimmy and Jerry in it into the air.) Jimmy and Jerry: (screaming) (The car lands again before it starts moving.) Jimmy: I think we lost him. (Camera pans out to show the car on top of Robert.) Jimmy and Jerry: (screaming) (Petunia is cornered by Danny, who is still spinning in a whirlwind, before Petunia gets caught in the whirlwind, which leaves her dizzy, before she starts sneezing.) Petunia: (sneezes) Oh my! (sneezes again) Oh my goodness! (sneezes again) (Captain Mike is also cornered by Danny's whirlwind, but accidentally steps on the lobster, before it starts to snaps its pincers threateningly at him.) Captain Mike: Come on, lobster. Let's work something out! There's no need for this! Be reasonable! (pulls out a boomerang) Ah-ha! (The lobster takes the boomerang from Captain Mike and throws it aside.) Captain Mike: (pulls out a bowling ball) Uh, how about this? (The lobster also whacks the bowling ball away as well. Captain Mike next tries a PBJHD, but the lobster just snatches the frank out of the bun.) Captain Mike: Probably should have seen that coming. (The lobster then takes the bun away as well then chases after Captain Mike.) Captain Mike: (screaming) (Camera pans down to Laura, who looks around uncertainly, before looking to see Larry petting Mrs. Fuzzyface, having gotten her placated.) Laura: Larry, how did you do that? He looks so calm. Larry: What? This? I just have a way with cats. Plus, it's the only one I'm not allergic to. (Mrs. Fuzzyface licks Larry's face.) Laura: What's your secret? Larry: I don't know. Some things just remain a mystery. (Larry then takes out a can of sardines and gives some to Mrs. Fuzzyface.) Larry: One for you, one for me, one for you, one for me. Laura: Larry, I'm sorry I wouldn't let you help with the animal babysitting. You're as good with animals as I'll ever be. Larry: (excited) You think so?! (Larry jumps up in excitement, but accidentally knocks Mrs. Fuzzyface over.) Larry: Oh, sorry! Laura: Would you be willing to help me fix this mess? Larry: Are you kidding?! I'd love to! (jumps off) Laura: Larry, I'm thankful for having a friend like you. (Music starts playing.) Larry: (singing) I'm thankful for things Like a summer breeze For sardines and stinky cheese I'm thankful that I am truly loved By my family and friends And the Lord above Thankful, be thankful Grateful for all the things you have! Thank the Lord for His gifts to you Like your friends and your teachers And your mom and dad (speaking) Proverbs says that a friend loves at all times and a brother is born for adversity. That means when you need help, friends are there for you. Be thankful for them. Laura: Even if they get on your nerves a little? Larry: Even them! (singing) Thankful, be thankful For being the age you are today And for the books and the toys That you enjoy And all the games you love to play! Larry and Laura: Be thankful! (The song ends, as Larry and Laura have gotten the pets back into the pen again.) Laura: We make a pretty good team. Larry: You can say that again. Laura: We make a pretty good team. Larry: You can say that again. Laura: (annoyed) We make a pretty- Ichabeezer: Rooney! (Rooney jumps up onto the fence and jumps into Ichabeezer's 'arms'.) Ichabeezer: Oh-ho-ho, Rooney! I missed you so much, buddy! I'll never leave you again! No, I won't! Thank you for watching him but, we'll be on our way. (chuckling) Now for some unfinished business! (Ichabeezer and Rooney leave. Scene switches to back at Ichabeezer's mansion as Bacon Bill is carrying a lawn chair, before he sets it up and puts on a pair of sunglasses before he sits in the lawn chair. The sound of Rooney barking is suddenly heard, which scares Bacon Bill as Rooney comes running out at him while Ichabeezer is laughing. Bacon Bill tries leaving, but keeps bumping into the sides of the gate, before finally leaving. Ichabeezer is still laughing while Rooney is still chasing after Bacon Bill, before the screen irises out on Ichabeezer, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts